


Life Could Be A Dream

by OfficerKOFan (orphan_account)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OfficerKOFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freshman year and Young Love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya guys! This is my first work and is VERY loosely about my past! Hope you enjoy! Comments and suggestions are appreciated!

I wake to the sound of my sister squealing and jumping on me and my bed. "First day of school, first day of school," Erin shouts as she bounces. "Ungh, getoffmeerin," I grunt. Erin bounces off me and sprints downstairs. 

Rubbing the sleep from my eyes I roll out of bed and think "This is going to be a long day." It's the first day of Freshman year. Nerves coil in the pit of my stomach. It's also my first day at a California school. My dad was offered a position here in Diamond Bar, and when he accepted our family moved with him from Georgia. 

After I'm showered and ready, I head downstairs where my parents and Erin are eating chocolate chip pancakes and bacon. "Good Morning sunshine," my dad says in a high pitched voice. I laugh, "Good Morning to you to, dad." My mom offers me breakfast, and I eat it quickly to avoid questions. 

I grad by stuff from my room and run outside and hop on my bike. We only live a mile from the High School, so I opted to cycle instead of my mom driving me. When I get to school I see a few other bikes in the rack, so thankfully it's not weird. Pulling my schedule out of my pocket, I head to first hour Pre-AP English 1. 

Upon arrival I see an open seat in the back, next to a brunette girl on her phone. When I sit down, the girl looks up and I'm greeted with kind hazel eyes. She says, "Hi, I'm Christen, you are?" I reply, "Kelley, nice to meet you." "Kelley, huh? Must be new. Let me welcome you to Diamond Bar High. You like soccer, Kelley?" Christen seems very animated, I think to myself. "Yeah, I was on a competitive team in Georgia," I say. Christen smiles wide and says, "Good, soccer is a way of life here." This makes my stomach turn, would I be good enough? Just then the teacher walks in and class begins. 

After class Christen hands me a slip of paper, "So that's my number, text me after school and we could hang out sometime!" Glad to have a friend already I say, "Sure thing, later!" We each head to our second hours, mine being Advanced Biology. I'm rounding a corner when I slam into someone and am knocked onto my back. "I am so sorry, here let me help you up," says a uniquely raspy voice. When I look up at it's owner I'm stunned. The most pure blue eyes I have ever seen stare worriedly down at me. After a moment I recover and sputter "M-My bad, sorry." The girl flashes a breathtaking smile, replying, " No worries, I came around that corner too fast. My name is Alex." Wow, I think, this girl is beyond gorgeous. "K-Kelley," I squeak out. Alex just laughs and says, "Well Kelley, where are you headed to?" "Buehler, biology." Alex smiles, "Me too, walk with me?" I just nod. That laugh made my stomach do flips. What's the matter with me, I think. I've never had someone render me speechless like that. 

Alex chats about how her last hour was awful, and that she was already wishing the day was over. Her voice is like music, lulling me into this calm, yet tingling my spine. Man, this is bad, I shouldn't be letting some girl I don't even know affect me like this. When we finally get to class, Alex grabs my wrist and leads me to the back corner where two seats are open. Her touch is like liquid fire, setting my nerves ablaze. It defies gravity, spilling up my arm, all the way to my jaw. My eyes fly wide open and a shiver crawls down my back. Whoa. I look at my wrist once I take my seat, expecting it to be burned, but all I see is freckles. Wow, okay that was something. Alex looks over and whispers, "You okay?" I nod, unable to form words. All period long I can feel Alex's gaze on me. I keep my eyes forward, knowing I might easily get lost in her soft blue eyes. Suddenly there is a small triangle of paper on my desk. When I open it I see the words, "Text me sometime ;)". My breath catches in my throat. She, Alex, just gave me, Kelley, her number! I feel my cheeks flush, and I turn to smile at her as the bell rings. We stay there for a second, grinning at each other, until Alex gets up and asks what my next class is. We have third hour on opposite sides of the building, so we part. Alex says, "Catch you later," then winks. I just wave, stunned yet again by this beautiful girl. "Get it together Kelley," I mutter to myself. I'm in a daze for the rest of the day, with Alex's smile burned into my retinas. 

After school I make my way to my bike, and I spot a couple kissing. They are leaning at the opposite end of the bike rack. I avert my eyes and quickly unlock my bike when I hear it. That laugh that rocked my world. I spin around, searching for the eyes that go with that laugh when I find them. Alex is kissing a boy with black hair and tanned skin at the end of the bike rack. No, no, no, this isn't happening. I quickly look away, yanking my bike free of the rack. "Kelley," calls Alex from behind me, her voice muffled by what can only be the boy's lips. Ignoring her, I jump onto my bike and speed away. Away from what I just saw. Away from the girl with perfect blue eyes. Away from the same girl who just crushed my heart after one day. I just waned to get away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scars are reminders that all wounds heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Life threw me a curve ball, so I though I'd throw YOU guys one too! FLASHBACK!! :) Hope you'll like this one though!

  The cacophony of the ocean pounded harshly agains my ears. How did I let myself get hurt like this? I'd only been here one stinking day, yet here I am, face slick with tears. I've never felt such a connection to anyone before. The hold this girl already has on my is unfathomable. My inability to control my emotions is even more terrifying. I have to get this under control. I can't do this again. I won't let some girl with a _boyfriend_ get to me, not like last time.

* * *

_*FLASHBACK*_

_After practice that day, Hope was planning on coming over to my house to watch a movie. I got home and cleaned my room, getting it decent enough for company. My heart fluttered when the doorbell rang. We were going to watch the Notebook and I was going to tell Hope how I felt about her. I oped the door to see Hope standing there, a car waiting behind her. "Can I come in?" Hope asks. Hope has this sad look on her face. My stomach lurches, anticipating some excuse as to why she is cancelling_ again. _"Sure," I say, turning and heading to the couch. Hpe follows me slowly, running her fingers through her hair. "Kell, I-" I interrupt her. "I dont want to hear some lame excuse as to why you're cancelling, just tell me what's going on with you. You keep avoiding me in pubplic, but are just as cuddly as we always are in private. Are you ashamed of me?" My voice gradually raises untill I'm almost yelling. "No Kell, I'd never be ashamed of you. It's just I-" She pauses to take a deep breath, and I can see her hands trembling. "I'm dating some one Kell. His name's Adrian." My lungs lock up. The blood in my veins turns to ice. My brain struggles to comprehend the sounds coming in through my ears. "I was going to tell you today" the whisper ghosts out from between my lips. I am too stunned to muster anything else. "What?" Hope asks, confused as to why I"m not angry. "I was going to tell you that I love you." With those word I break. My entire being violently shatters, and I run to my room and crawl under the covers. My chest heaves with the intensity of my sobs. I faintly recognize that someone is holding me, but I cant hear the word coming from them. All I know is that the other person is crying too._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

* * *

_  
_Wiping the fresh tears off my face after recalling that day, I stand and dust the sand off my jeans. Slowly I stand and walk to my bike. The ride back to my house is short. When I walk in the door, my mom yells, "Hi Kelley! How was sch-" She stops when she seem my puffy eyes. She walks over and gives me a big hug. I instantly feel a little bit better. One of the many reasons why I love my mom is she know _just_ how to make me feel that much closer to whole. I step back after a minute and I just shake my head at her. She nods at me and I head up the stairs so I can shower.

Once out of the shower I feel even better, so I decide to text Christen. 

_**Kelley:** Hey, it's Kelley._

_**Christen:** Hey girl! How was the rest of your first day!  
_

_  
_I cringe, remembering how I spent the last few hours.

_**Kelley:** Pretty good. Everyone is very friendly._

_  
_Well, at least the second part isnt a total lie.

_**Christen:** Glad to hear it! _

_**Christen:** Hey, do you want to come to a party at my house? It's just gonna be the soccer girls. "Team Bonding" or whatever. Since you're gonna play you're invited!  
_

_  
_Well it would be a good way to get my mind off of things.

_**Kelley:** Sure._

_**Christen:** Great! I'll send you the address and I'll see you there at 7! ;)_

_  
_When I ask my mom if I can go she doesn't bring up our exchange earlier. She says I can go, so I head upstairs to get ready. I'ts 6:30 when I'm done, and my mom want's to leave early so I wont be late if she gets lost. We actually _do_ end up lost, and I get to Christen's at 7:10. I give my mom a hug and walk to the front door. Before I can even knock I hear a squeal and Christen flings the front door open and jumps on me, legs wrapping around my waist. "KELLEY! I THOUGHT YOU DIED!" Christen screams in my ear.  _Ouch._ "Just a little late, sorry." I mumble into her shoulder. Christen laughs and says, "Don't be sorry, come on in! Now that the newbie is here, initiation can commence!" Christen has a mischevious glint in her eyes. "Um no thanks on the initiation. I prefer to keep my clothes on in public." I say with a sarcastic tone. "Get your mind out of the gutter, I only ment to introduce you to everyone. There's only one more person we're waiting on, but we can start without her." Christen says. 

We walk into the living room, and there is a couple sitting nearest to the door. "First up these pervs are Ali and Ashlyn. They can't keep their hands off each other." Christens says. Ali waves at me, while Ashlyn gathers me up in a bear hug. "Next is Tobin, or Tobs, but definetly not Toby." A girl with long brown hair and a million watt smile throws me a peace sign, along with a "Sup." we walk further into the house where several more girls are talking. Christen calls out, "Alright ladies, this is the newbie Kelley. Kelley, state your name and position, everyone else too." I nervously wave and say, "Yeah, Hi. Kelley. Defender. Newbie." everyone laughs and applauds. a girl stands up, with an air of athourity about her and states, "Hi Kelley, I'm Christie, better known as Cap. I'm the team captain and center defender." Everyone claps, along with a few salutes. After Christie, a bubbly girl stands and says, "Hey, I'm HAO, but my actual name is Heather. I'm a midfielder." The next girl has shocking blond hair and says, "What's up bitches, I'm Pinoe and I'm a middie." She does something weird with her leg and sticks out her toung. everyone laughs. "Hey I'm Cheney, or Chensaw, but you can call me Lauren. I'm a middie as well." A girl with curly brown hair waves as she speaks. A tall girl with short hair stands up and says, "Abby. I'm a striker. Welcome to the team. Well, _if_ you make it through tryouts." Ali introduces herself as a defender, and Ashlyn a keeper. Christen tells me she is a sriker also. She also tells me they're missing a girl named Rachel, a defender, who couldn't make it because she's a "nerd."

After introductions everyone got back to their individual conversations. A few minutes later, the doorbell rings. "Ugh, FINALLY! About time she showed up." Christen yells. I stay standind near the back of the room as Christen runs to open the door. Christen answers it, and a familiar voice says, "Sorry Press, got held up." My stomach knots.  _This isn't happening._ THe girls walk into the room and immediatly those devistatingly blue eyes fall on mine.  _ **Alex.**_

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shoulder to cry on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SOOOOO SORRY FOR HOW LONG THIS TOOK! I promise I'll try to be more consistent. Thank you SO much for the feedback. It warms my heart to know you guys actually like this stuff! Enjoy this nice little chapter! The next one will be longer.

Everyone cheered as Alex entered the room. Her face was slightly puffy and red, as if she's been crying. If Alex was upset, she didn't show it, waltzing into the living room with a bright smile saying, "The party can start, I'm here bitches!" And start the party she did, for soon the alcohol was flowing, and the majority of the guests were tipsy, if not drunk.

I, however, hadn't touched a drink.  Having sensed my mood change, Christen walked over to check on me. "What’s the matter Kell? You weren't acting like this when you got here." Not wanting to talk about it, I curtly replied, "Just tired." Thankfully, she dropped it, handing me a drink and saying, "Whatever you say, here lighten up." I nodded, setting the drink down on the counter.

I decided to get some air to clear my head. I walked out to the back porch and sat on a couch when I heard a noise. Listening closer it sounded like someone was crying. looking around, my heart shot up into my throat as I found the source of the crying. "Alex?" I whispered, slowly walking to the girl. She was sitting on a bench at the edge of the patio, with her arms wrapped around her legs and her chin resting on her knees. She turns to me as I sit beside her on the bench. "Oh, hey Kelley," she mumbles. Without thinking, I wrapped an arm around her and asked, "What happened?" Alex took a shaky breath and replied, "My boyfriend broke up with me." Dumbfounded as to why and sane person would break up with a girl like Alex, I blurted, "Why?" Alex looked at me with eyes full of pain and I instantly regretted the question. "I'm sorry, wow, that was really rude. It's none of my business really I-" Ales cut me off saying, "No it's fine, It's just, no one else asked why. They just apologized and told me I'd be okay. You're the first person to care why." Stunned, I just sat there in silence as she drew in another shaky breath and said, "He broke up with me because I was mad at him for cheating on me. He expected me to be  _okay_  with him sleeping with another girl." Quickly I became angry and said, "What an asshole! This guy sounds like a complete douche. Did you at least slap his face off?!" Alex chuckled weakly and replied, "No, I wouldn't hit him. He may be an ass, but he was my first love." 

We sat in silence for a moment. Hesitantly I asked, "You still love him?" Alex sighed, "A part of my heart will always belong to him. We've been dating since 6th grade. You don't stay with a person that long and forget them." I look over to her smiling softly and say, "Sap." Alex just smiles warmly, looking up into the night sky. As I sit beside Alex, I can’t help but look at her. The moonlight bathes her tanned skin, and twinkles in her ocean blue eyes. A single tear slides down her cheek. All the feelings I tried to suppress come surging back to me. Unable to stand it I quickly say, “It’s a little chilly out tonight. I’m gonna head in. Would you like to join me, or stay here?” Alex looks over at me with a questioning look in her eyes and says, “Sure, here help me up.” I stand quickly and grab her hand. It’s just like last time they touched in class. The inferno of her touch rages along my palm, up my arm, and to the base of my skull. I hear Alex gasp, and when I meet her eyes, I can see the confusion held within. Embarrassed, I let go of her hand, mumble an apology, and run into the house.

I enter the house and feel my heart racing. Thinking to myself, "You idiot! You just left her out there!" I walk into a room and realize it’s the bathroom. After locking the door I turn around and sit, back to the door. Without warning, I feel a tear touch my lips. This wasn’t supposed to happen. I’ve never felt anything this strong since, well, since Hope. We met at the park the summer before my 7th grade year. I was playing soccer with friends and she sat on the bench reading.

* * *

 

* _Flashback*_

_Kaitie gets the ball on the right of the makeshift goal. I close her down just as she shoots, sending the ball flying the opposite way after ricocheting off my thigh. The other players groan. Laughing, I yell, “Calm your tits, I’ll get it.” Following the path of the ball, I see a tall girl with sharp eyes and strong features holding a book and…”Oh shit,” I curse to myself. When I reach the girl she just glares impatiently, and tosses the ball at me. “Watch what you’re doing, kid,” she says. “Hey, I am NOT a kid,” I huff, feeling insulted. The girl’s icy blue eyes soften. She says, “Just teasing you. Don’t get so worked up.” I stretch my hand out and say, “Kelley O’Hara. Sorry about all of that.” The corners of the girl’s mouth twitch, but her face remains otherwise stoic as she replies with, “Hope Solo, and don’t worry about it” Hope grasps my hand and I feel a cool tingle where our skin meets. My eyes open wide and I see Hope’s brows furrow slightly. We stay there for a moment, until Hope clears her throat and says, “Your friends are calling for you.” Blushing, I stammer, “Oh y-yeah, better go. Bye.” I drop her hand and run back to the field._

_*End Flashback*_

* * *

The connection with Hope was instant. The next day I had returned to the par to find her on the same bench. We had talked and I learned she was entering her freshman year. Hope became the high school soccer prodigy, making the state champion varsity team as a freshman. We dated until March of my 8th grade year. Remembering my connection with Hope, I can’t help but to compare it to this new _thing_ with Alex. My feelings for her were definitely strong, but there was no way she could ever feel anything for me in return. The girl had just broken up with her **boyfriend** , emphasis on the boy part.  Hope never declared her sexuality, but when I asked her about past relationship she admitted to dating a girl.

 

A knock on the door draws me out of my thoughts. “Hello,” someone says. Wiping my face, I reply, “I’ll be out in a sec.” I stand, unlocking the door. When I open it, I see Christen in the doorway with a worried look on her face. “Kelley? Are you okay? You look like you’ve been crying,” Christen says. I smile half-heartedly and reply, “Don’t worry about it. I’ll be fine.” Unconvinced, Christen wraps me in a hug and says, “I don’t believe you. I’m not going to make you talk about it, but if you ever do, I’m all ears.” I sniffle, and then say, “Thanks Chris.” “Anytime,” she replies, “now come down and join the party.” She releases me and we head back down to the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM POSTING THIS AND THEN IMMEDIATELY STARTING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER. I'm so sorry this took so long. no internet access turned into writer's block and then I gave up for a while. BUT. I'm back in action. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS. I SEND YOU ALL HUGS. <3


End file.
